Artificial turf fields have evolved from presenting tightly woven carpet-like surfaces to having long strands of synthetic fibers stitched onto a backing and an infill material is brushed into the fibers building up a layer over the backing. As the infill is brushed into the synthetic strands, the strands start to become vertical and look similar to natural grass. The synthetic strands and the backing are laid over gravel or other types of support material to allow drainage of the field after rains. Artificial turf fields are beneficial when excessive play or use is desired. Natural grass fields do not withstand sporting activities and overuse in inclement weather.